Soul Partner
by minyunghei
Summary: From Jung Hoseok to Min Yoongi on his birthday. It's BTS fanfic with Hoseok/Yoongi (Sobi/Sope/HopeGa) as the main pairing. #SharingYoongiFFSugaBirthday #SharingYoongiFFEvent


**Soul Partner**

 **SoBi/SoPe - BTS**

 **Proudly Present for,**

 **#SharingYoongiFFSugaBirthday**

 **#SharingYoongiFFEvent**

 **(Sharyoon is my family and I love all of them. Guys, I love you all :*)**

 _ **This story copyright**_ _ **2017 by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Soul Partner  
**

* * *

Hoseok mengerang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Oke, diponselnya tidak ada dan kemana foto itu pergi? Rasa-rasanya Hoseok selalu menyimpan sesuatu di tempat yang aman dan yang pastinya selalu ia ingat.

Jadi Hoseok memutar otaknya, mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpan foto tersebut.

Ponsel yang masih digenggamnya hampir saja terlempar saat Hoseok baru mengingatnya. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan sofa empuk yang sudah sedari setengah jam yang lalu ia duduki. Langkahnya menjadi pelan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar yang dituju.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok membuka pintunya dan meyusupkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Seperti dugaannya, kekasihnya dengan tenang sudah berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Hoseok tersenyum dan dengan perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin. Benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apa pun menuju meja yang berada disudut ruangan. Benda yang dicarinya berada disana jadi Hoseok tanpa ragu mengambilnya.

Tanpa peduli jika nanti Yoongi terbangun dan mencari laptopnya.

.

"Ah! Aset berhargaku!"

Hoseok memekik senang ketika foto yang seharian ini dicarinya ternyata ada di salah satu _folder_ 'rahasia' milik Yoongi. Segera saja Hoseok memindahkannya kedalam ponselnya dan langsung kembali ke kamar Yoongi untuk mengembalikan laptopnya.

Nah, sekarang waktunya merangkai kata-kata manis.

.

.

.

Suatu hal yang langka ketika Yoongi bangun disaat matahari pun bahkan belum terbit. Jam empat pagi dan entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Merasa sangat malas untuk mengubah posisinya yang masih sama, Yoongi meraih ponselnya yang berada di samping bantalnya.

Kedua alisnya terangkat ketika ia melihat tanggal hari ini. Hari ulang tahunnya, yang ke-25 dan kenapa Yoongi bisa lupa? Ah, pasti dirinya sangat lelah seharian ini.

Jadi Yoongi membuka aplikasi _Twitter_ , sudah dapat mengira teman seperjuangannya akan menyebarkan foto tak menyenangkan untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Tetapi setelahnya Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, ia sama sekali tidak melihat wajah anehnya di foto tersebut. Hanya terdapat foto yang diambil saat mereka sedang makan, saat didalam mulut Yoongi masih terdapat kunyahannya, saat ia duduk disebelah Hoseok.

 _Happy birthday Yoongi-ya! -Your roommate, Jin_

Yoongi mendengus dan menengok kesamping untuk mendapati Seokjin yang masih tertidur.

"Tidak keren sekali." tetapi sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Seokjin juga pasti sangat lelah dan tidak dapat memikirkan _caption_ apa pun untuk itu.

Foto selanjutnya, oke Yoongi bisa menyebutnya ini adalah fotonya yang paling memalukan. Fotonya yang sedang menjadi 'Yoonji'.

 _To Yoonji, who is deeply asleep. I'll give you a gift! So hurry and wake up! Happy birthday_

Yoongi, untuk kali ini benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang. Jimin itu punya obsesi aneh pada 'Yoonji' setelah mereka melakukan _shooting_ menyiksa itu. Dan di hari ulang tahunnya ini bolehkah permintaan Yoongi adalah untuk membunuh Jimin?

Yoongi dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat me- _scroll timeline_ akun resmi mereka itu, sampai layarnya berhenti tepat disebuah foto yang sudah pasti adalah foto yang telah diambil dari beberapa tahun yang lalu (terbukti dari kualitas gambarnya yang sangat.. ew).

 _#HopeFilm_

 _After finishing a humid summer day's practice in July 2011!_

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, membaca _caption_ singkat itu untuk kedua kalinya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Hoseok yang melakukannya. Dan sungguh, Yoongi baru sadar bahwa disebelahnya itu adalah Hoseok (salahkan bayangan yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya).

Kalau diingat lagi, pada tahun tersebut mereka belum terlalu dekat. Bahkan untuk meminta Yoongi berfoto bersamanya Hoseok sama sekali tidak memandang kearah Yoongi.

Katanya, " _Hyung_ , mau berfoto bersamaku? Uhm, tenang saja! Aku tidak akan meng _upload_ nya kemana-mana!"

Yoongi tersenyum mengingat kenangan manis itu. Dasar pembohong, Hoseok meng _upload_ nya hari ini.

Yoongi kembali me- _scroll_ ke atas dan mendapati foto dirinya dan Hoseok lagi.

 _August 2012_

 _The day Eminem came to Korea! The day we ran like crazy while being drenched by the rain!_

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Oh, ia sangat-sangat mengingatnya.

Hoseok seperti orang kerasukan ketika ia menarik Yoongi berlari melawan hujan hanya untuk datang lebih awal, untuk melihat Eminem.

Bahkan Yoongi tidak terlalu menyukai pria barat itu. Tetapi ketika Hoseok yang memintanya, Yoongi tidak mungkin menolak dan menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu.

2012 adalah tahun dimana Hoseok selalu menempel padanya. Pemuda itu telah menemukan kenyamanannya bersama Yoongi. Dan dirinya sendiri pun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan protes.

 _2013 around fall..._

 _I tried to find photos we took together but there was nothing but my own selfies. This is when SyubEnergy started_

Di dalam foto itu hanya terdapat Hoseok, yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk Yoongi dibelakangnya. Yoongi yang sedang tertidur disebuah kursi.

Yoongi mengingatnya, sepertinya hari itu adalah masa-masa promosi mereka yang sangat sibuk, dan Yoongi yang selalu mengeluh lelah pada Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya akan tersenyum dan meremas lembut kedua pundak Yoongi untuk menyemangatinya. "Kalau kau lelah, bilang padaku dan kita akan mencari tempat beristirahat."

Dan Hoseok selalu memegang ucapannya. Ketika Yoongi mengeluh lelah, Hoseok akan mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Tetapi tempat favorit Yoongi untuk beristirahat adalah dipundak Hoseok.

 _2014 trip to the Han River_

 _Why do we seem like trainee in this moment.. Is it because we're bare faced. We posed for it on purpose but we ended up looking extremely uncool_

Foto yang diambil oleh seseorang (Yoongi tidak mengingatnya siapa) itu terlihat lumayan bagus. Hoseok terlihat sangat keren, dasar pembual.

Tetapi kemudian Yoongi tersipu malu. Sungai Han, adalah tempat kencan pertama mereka. Ya, 2014 adalah tahun dimana Yoongi dan Hoseok menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus.

 _2015! I don't remember when this was. We were supposed to take a group picture on stage but I only got the two of us.. What is this_

Yoongi terkekeh. Kenyataannya adalah member yang lain terlalu sibuk berinteraksi dengan _fans_ sampai-sampai Hoseok yang sedang memegang kamera dibuat merajuk. Maka setelah ia melihat Yoongi yang berdiri sendirian, Hoseok menariknya untuk berfoto bersama.

"Mereka tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Ayo berfoto bersamaku, _hyung_!"

Dan harus ia akui bahwa foto tersebut terlihat bagus. Walaupun terlihat agak buram.

 _Getting ready before the start of Hwagae Marketplace in 2016_

 _#SlowlyGetingTired_

Oh, mantel yang Hoseok mati-matian beli berpasangan. Ia dengar Hoseok sampai mencari di _online shop_ untuk _Bape_ yang sama dimilikinya. Dan ia memberikannya pada Yoongi di awal musim dingin.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan, dan tentu saja untuk membuatmu mengingatku selalu."

Dasar, Hoseok dengan perkataan manisnya.

 _2017 ~ing_

 _Hyung! I sincerely wish you a happy birthday_

 _-The End-_

Foto terakhir yang Hoseok upload adalah dimana mereka sedang pemotretan untuk album sekarang ini. Yoongi yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya dan Hoseok yang tersenyum.

"Hoseok, hidungku memerah. Aku terlihat jelek." Yoongi untuk kesekian kalinya menolak ajakan Hoseok untuk mengambil foto bersama waktu itu.

"Ah, _hyung_ ," Hoseok tersenyum sangat cerah. "Bagaimana pun keadaanmu, kau selalu terlihat sempurna."

Jadi Yoongi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pipi memerahnya, tetapi yang ditutupinya adalah hidungnya yang memerah (karena sangat dingin disana) sampai ke mulutnya. Tidak apa, Hoseok bilang ia terlihat manis.

Sudah selesai, dan Yoongi menghempaskan ponselnya disamping tubuhnya. Ia mengambil bantal yang sedang ditidurinya untuk ia peluk dengan erat.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin memekik kesenangan. Ia merasa sangat dicintai dengan segala hal yang telah Hoseok lakukannya. Bahkan hal sesimpel itu.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin dengan sangat perlahan. Menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan didalam. Seokjin sudah memberikan amanat padanya untuk membangunkan Yoongi sementara yang lain keluar berbelanja untuk acara makan besar dalam rangka ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Hoseok tersenyum ketika ia mendapati Yoongi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berjalan dengan perlahan untuk tidak membuat suara sama sekali, dan setelah ia sampai maka Hoseok langsung menyerang kekasihnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Bangun Yoongi-ya~ Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu!"

Hoseok dapat mendengar Yoongi mengerang dan setelahnya ia menurunkan selimut sampai sebatas pundaknya.

Yang Yoongi lihat pertama kali tentu saja adalah senyuman secerah matahari milik kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Hoseok dengan lembut. Hanya sebentar dan setelahnya Yoongi menepuk pelan pipinya, membuat Hoseok meringis.

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aw, kenapa ditampar?"

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya dan kembali menutup kelopak matanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika Hoseok berada disampingnya, Yoongi akan segera mendekat untuk bersembunyi didalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Hoseok yang tadinya merajuk segera tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh Yoongi, mengistirahatkan dagunya dipuncak kepala yang lebih tua.

"Aku menamparmu karena," jeda beberapa detik. "Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi mungkin saja sedang bersembunyi di dada Hoseok, tapi ia tahu pasti kekasihnya itu tengah tersenyum lebar karena mendengar perkataannya.

"Lagipula yang tadi itu bukan menampar. Kau berlebihan." Yoongi buru-buru menambahkan sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada Hoseok.

"Aku tahu dan aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Keadaan menjadi hening, hening yang menenangkan. Yoongi yang masih didalam pelukan Hoseok dengan empunya yang sibuk mengelus lembut punggungnya. Membuat Yoongi kembali terbawa kantuknya.

"Hobi."

"Hm?"

"Hobi."

"Apa?"

"Hobi."

"Apa, _hyung_?"

"Hobi-Hobi-Hobi."

"Hm."

"Hobi-ya."

"Yoongi-ya."

"Seokseok-ah."

"Syubie."

"Ew, itu terdengar aneh."

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri, _hyung_."

Yoongi tertawa, dan saat Hoseok ikut tertawa ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat senyuman Hoseok secara dekat.

Hoseok yang melihat senyuman Yoongi membuat dirinya gemas. Jadi ia mendekat untuk mengusakkan kedua hidung mereka bersamaan yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh karena rasa menggelitik.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Jadi, kau sudah melihat hasil karya seorang Jung Hoseok?"

Yoongi bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Bagaimana?" Suara Hoseok terdengar antusias. "Bagus, bukan?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengangguk. "Sangat mengesankan, terima kasih."

Hoseok terkekeh dan setelahnya mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Yoongi, menagih _morning_ _kiss_ -nya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"Aku bertaruh, yang lain hanya akan menggunakan cara yang terlalu biasa."

.

.

"Woah, Jungkook-ah kau benar-benar merencanakan dengan baik."

Tetapi sepertinya ucapan upang tahun Hoseok yang sangat mengesankan kalah telak dengan video buatan Jungkook yang lebih mengesankan.

Hoseok mendengus dan melirik Yoongi yang sedari tadi mengulangi video buatan Jungkook (untuk membaca setiap tulisan yang Jungkook ketik karena ya ampun, mereka terlalu cepat!)

Ah, yang penting adalah,

Selamat ulang tahun, Min Yoongi

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGIKU THAYAAANG~

Adududu makin nambah umurnya yha, semakin langgeng ya sama bangtan :")

Dan tentu aja fenfik ini untuk memeriahkan event grup line kesayanganku 'sharing yoongi' yang sangat sangar sangat aku cintai :* (btw, sharyoon juga makin langgeng yha *uhuk)

Iya tau ini telat dua hari tetapi setidaknya tidak telat sebulan/?

Udah itu aja hohoho

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


End file.
